


Temptation

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, M/M, Omake, One Shot, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poorly objective description for “Temptation”, written through a first-person POV.<br/>Please have fun guessing who the characters, pairing and fandom are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Temptation has a piercing gaze with captive, almond shaped eyes.  
Dyed blond bangs falling over excessively long eyelashes, fair darker hair shaved on the right side, cropped short on the nape.  
Black lavish curls, then.  
Straight, stylish bangs have followed, just to make sure.  
Temptation knows how to be looked at.

Temptation had once accepted the challenge to have an earlobe pierced. The left one only, the reason unknown. A skull or a tiny earring is seldomly shown there, but most of the time Temptation likes it nude.  
Temptation's voice is both high-pitched and seductive, hoarse and melodic. Irresistible nonetheless.  
Grown up from the childish whine it once was.  
When Temptation sings, now, people can tremble inside.  
However, Temptation’s tweets should be declared prohibited, some other times.  
Such creature has an inappropriate liking for laughs. The most cracking noisy ones in the whole world, though far from belittling the appeal of said voice.

Temptation craves for food whatever the hour, the place and the condition, needless to say.  
Gluttony and Temptation have signed for a long-term deal: whenever there’s one of them, the other joins the invitation.

Several could object Temptation is lazy.  
The truth is, in such a case laziness is no flaw, but a languorous feature of Temptation.  
Because the creature does not repel the hard work, not at all.  
Temptation was pushed into appalling pressure at first, and has not given up yet.  
Temptation made it through it all.

Curiosity is the norm around Temptation, humble and eager to apply whatever the reason. Being always focused into learning more than asked is probably one of Temptation's highest standards.

As a fair foppish one, Temptation loves getting praised and being flattered and does not lack motivations for it.  
Moreover, Temptation has been gifted with a series of moles highlighting certain magical spots over the skin.  
There are those times when the tip of that tongue reaches over a few of them; tearing away the gaze becomes a complicated matter. And Temptation smirks knowingly.

Temptation does not warn people before claiming them.  
The assaults are subtle, keen and unavoidable.  
On the other hand, Temptation is skilled. Tremendously good at moulding one’s body and soul. Incessantly.

Temptation has been long mastering the art of pleasure by now, and never plays it merely by heart.  
When one is trapped beneath Temptation’s comprehensive ministrations, the only wish is about never letting go.

A sleeping beauty shows up when Temptation’s eyes are closed.  
A consuming and private vision which does not leave one’s mind soon.

Temptation likes to wake people up by trailing a long series of kisses down the neck, and never fails.  
Those lips are full and plump, failing to pay attention to them should be called a foul play indeed.  
Meeting that mouth is both privilege and conviction. Pulling back is not contemplated anymore, after that.

Temptation calls me by an old nickname I'd prefer it would be long gone by now. But it isn't, and it sounds enthralling, instead, when coming from such alluring lips.

Temptation has a thing for searching for my eyes when it's the least demanded.  
That’s how the trigger has been pulled.

Temptation belongs to me.  
This is what I would like to say.  
Temptation came into this world 31 years ago on a Spring warm, sunny day just like today, on 16th May 1985.

The phone rings then, and makes me jolt.

>> Ryochan?! You're treating me to dinner tonight, right? A fine one, because I'm soooooo~ hungry! And then, uhm… I promise I’ll behave! I'll wait for you to pick me up at the Jimusho once I'm done, okay?! Thanks~chuuuu~ <<

Temptation has hung up even before I could utter a word.  
Temptation does not need my reply.  
Temptation does already know my answer.

Temptation knows it works this way between us.  
It works quite too well.

I surrendered to Temptation.  
Long ago.


End file.
